


Remorse Is A Tragic Thing

by CatpuccinoAndCatspresso



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Bad Parent Stoick the Vast, Dark Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Gen, Hiccup Central, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hiccup kills too, Hiro is Sm0l, I need suggestions for ships, Living Jack, M/M, Mericcup maybe? Itll prolly be that, Merida kills someone, Multi, Only Hiccup tho, Other, Past Relationship(s), Rapunzel is new to the world and knows nothing Rip, Runaway Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Runaway merida, Tadashi needs a break, Toothless and Hiccup are bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatpuccinoAndCatspresso/pseuds/CatpuccinoAndCatspresso
Summary: Hiccup runs away from Berk never going to look back.Merida is forced to marry, and thus runs away, never going to return.Jack is a free spirit, always on the move working for a merchant on their ship.Rapunzel lives on Berk away from the Village, rarely going to the village, but the little she knows is that Hiccup is a messup and is absoulutely awful.Hiro and Tadashi are travelers, merchants of the nomadic tribes up north, have been since Tadashi was eleven and Hiro was sixEventually, their lives will collide.(Rated M do to  heavy violence and im paranoid)
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Mala, Others to be added
Kudos: 1





	Remorse Is A Tragic Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope i dont burn your eyes out with the trash that is about to commence.

Hiccup didnt exactly know why he punched his father. Well, he did know. It was a spir of the moment thing, Stoick was about to kill Toothless. Hiccup punched him.

More, he didnt know where all the strength behind the punch came from, seeing as he broke his fathers nose. And now he was being locked and chained to a wall beside his dragon.

“ **Hiccup?** ” Toothless crooned. Hiccup turned to him. His ankles burned as he did. “Yeah bud?” Hiccup rasped. “ **People are coming. Your Alpha is coming too.** ” Hiccup grimaced. “Coming to take me away to my death i suppose.” He laughed bitterly. “ **What?! NO!!** ” Toothless cried out. “ **Im not letting you die! Not without ME!”  
**

Toothless slammed himself into the wall, Hiccup gasped slightly as the wall cracked. Toothless staggered backwards as recoil affected him. Hiccup saw blood drip onto the floor. Toothless then turned towards him to Hiccup’s surprise. Upon doing so, Hiccup saw broken rods from the bindings on his legs and wings had snapped, a few digging into his skin. 

Toothless froze hearing speaking from outside the cell.   
  
“Welcome to the Arena Berk! Today is a special day- we will be hosting a tournament whichever exotic dragon survives- gets to fight the Night Fury and the traitor!” Shouted someone.   
  


Hiccup sneered. That was Caljouk, someone with a deep hatred of Hiccup. He loved bloodshed and executions.   
  


“Waitaminute! Whata bout the teens dragon lessons? They wouldnt have any subjects if those die!” Shouted someone in the crowd.   
  


“Worry not dear watcher! We have over thrity dragons today, and those old dragons are two weak anyways!”   
  


“Let the tournament begin!” Shouted Caljouk.   
  


Toothless hurriedly began to melt the shackles, melting it halfway up the chain rather than at Hiccups wrists so he wouldnt be burnt.   
  


Hiccup dropped to the floor groaning. Toothless helped him back onto his feet. The pair went over to the door thinking the same thing. The moment that the door opened they would rush out.   
  


“Our first contestants! Vikings versus, nadder and gronkle!” The door that Hiccup had seen the training dragons all shoved into- the door beside Hiccup opened up. Not that Hiccup could see it, rather he heard it. 

A few minutes later after listening to the cries of the dragons did silence happen. “Gronkle and nadder will not move onto the next round!”

Hiccup felt sick.   
  


This repeated multiple times, every dragon dying. Slaughtered for fun.   
  


“Our last contestant! The Scauldron! Release the prisoners!” Caljouk shouted.   
  


Hiccups eyes seared as light touched them for the first time in three days. The Viking in front of the door were swept of their feet as Toothless bounded into the arena, Hiccup on his back.  
  


Hiccup fought the urge to vomit, the arena was stained green of dragon blood and all the corpses had been shoved to the side. Toothless burst into the air above the reach of the Vikings in the ring. 

“Father please!” Hiccup shouted.   
“Dont you see what your doing?! Your just fueling the war!”

Stoick’s face was red with rage. “I am not your father! You are no Viking, and YOU ARE NOT MY SON!”

Hiccup felt his blood run cold. “ _Thats_ what your focusing on Stoick?”

”The fact i called you father rather than what i actually said?”

Stoick’s face grew redder. “The _DRAGONS_ are the ones fueling the war! Weve done nothing erong, and theyve killed _HUNDREDS_ of us!”

”You killed _THOUSANDS_ of **THEM**.” Hiccup snarled 

“Your a fool Stoick The Vast. Youve just made a enemy, one that will destroy everything you have left, and everything one this wretched island.” Hiccup said coldly. 

  
Toothless flew out the hole that had been mended by wood- the one he made when he rushed to defend Hiccup from the nightmare- which now laid dead in the ring.

They flew high up into the sky, then a whistling sound was heard, even from down on the ground. The dragon plummeted towards the village, releasing rhe built up blast. The viking ran to see the damage but upon arriving at the village there was only one house destroyed.   
  
Stoicks. 

The house where hed carried Valka across the doorway if, the house that Hiccup was born in, the house Valka had been taken from, a house filled with both sweet and sour memories- decimated.   
  
Stoick ran over to it, and found a small book. It was a sketch book of Hiccups. It was filled of pictures of Gobber, Stoick, Spitelout and Snotlout. One the front page was _‘My Family’_ scribbled in. Stoick clutched the books, and for the first since Valka died, Stoick cried.   
  


::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiccup and Toothless leisurely flew from the island. “This is it bud!” Hiccup laughed.   
“Goodbye Stoick! Goodbye Jorgensons! Goodbye Twins, Fishlegs! Goodbye Astrid! Goodbye random girl who hated me! **GOODBYE BERK!** ”


End file.
